A Cold Night
by AphoticTrance
Summary: Suffering from the great pains of bereavement, people often find it difficult to cope with the loss of a loved one. Many sink into a depression which is hard to overcome. Finding ways to help temporarily relieve the stress and pain. Unfortunately, this fate has rested on Eddy. Who faces this depression alone, sinking his way further in an unforgiving addiction. Rated T for language


**Note: This is a one-shot kind of based off an old story of mine. It's called "Shroud of Guilt". You can still read this even if you hadn't read the other prior, but keep in mind some small details may be unexplained. But I'll leave you to it; I hope you'll like it. **

A Cold Night

Eddy leaned his back against a grave, sinking to down to the earth. All the while quietly muttering to himself. His lips and chin were covered in thick facial hair, his head a mess of unkempt locks, and his attire was slightly torn and soiled. The results after extended time being treated with indifference. A crescent moon was risen high in the dark night; now the third one in a row.

Eddy's bleary eyes hardly kept focus, his head swinging around as he kept a firm grip on a darkened glass bottle. It's contents running back and forth with the motion of his arms.

"Fuck, it. Just...fuck.."

He grumbled, his brow creasing as he rambled on.

"I...I didn't...I didn't care anyways...Go ahead...Leave..."

He continued on, his voice frying each word. He lifted his left hand, throwing it down. As if waving off somebody.

He raised the other hand that occupied the bottle, then tipped the rest into his lips, emptying it completely. His arm dropped back to the ground, finishing with a satisfied sigh. He barely even tasted the alcohol anymore.

He wiped some of the liquor from his chin, then rose to his feet, using the tombstone as support. As he was upright, he began to grit his teeth together and tighten his grip on the bottle.

"Damn it!"

He shouted, his anger directed towards the gravestone.

"How could you...just, just...fuck me over like that!? I thought you were able to get your shit together, but, look at you now!"

He paused, as if expecting a response. But after receiving none, he continued.

"I bet it's nice, being six feet under...can't worry about nothing no more...Yep, no more things to trouble or torment your mind...Y'know, I bet you never gave any thought, not even once, about me. What about me!? Did your little escape include me!? Huh!?"

Another pause of silence. Tears began forming in his tired eyes.

"No...it didn't."

He spoke, his voice breaking as he sunk once more into the dirt. A long sigh then fell from his lips, as he rested his head against the tombstone. His eyes turned up to witness the night sky, to see the small dots of light which patterned it. He continued staring at it, sitting there in silence. He didn't move, or speak, just sat there staring in the sky for a long time.

"Y'know...you always liked them...the stars...I never knew why, they were always there. Nothing was special about them."

He spoke again to himself, breaking the silence. His head rolled back down, focusing onto the earth once more. Then his eyes shifted to the emptied bottle in his hand.

After a few moments of staring at it, he pulled his arm back, then released it into the air. The object darkened as it grew further away, falling back down to the earth. It shattered as the shards danced excitedly for a second or two before dying away.

"But, but now. I think...I think I know why..."

Afterwards, he grew lethargic as the alcohol began to settle in. His mind periodically slipping away then resurfacing. But soon, his eyelids closed shut without any resistance, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Eddy's eyes slid open to a new world. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, painting the sky with the colors of early dawn. A slight breeze weaved it's way through the blades of grass, and the song of birds filled the air.

He slowly rose to his feet, his hand on his back as it stung from the position he slept in. His eyes squinted as he peered at his surroundings. As his eyes collected the information, he recognized the setting, soon sighing afterwards. He was inside of the cemetery, again.

His hand combed through his hair as he felt a mixture of shame, and regret. He then peered at the grave which served as his bed.

He ran his hand across the tombstone, admiring the smooth granite.

"Sorry, bud."

He spoke once more, his fingers running across the imprinted text. He sighed once more, then left the grave in peace.

Silence erupted around the cemetery; not a soul lingered any longer. Surrounding blades of grass whispered and bowed at the wind's command, but the tombstones remained inert. Daring to stand against the strike of the cold breeze.

The tombstone which Eddy visited remained in the shadow of a nearby tree, however, with sunlight streaming through the leaves unto the grave. The speckled light provided enough visibility to read the text which was printed on the grave.

"Here lies Eddward, a best friend unforgotten."


End file.
